


Just三俗药物梗扎主教

by Yeshoubai



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, Mozart!(Hungarian)
Genre: Hungarian musical, M/M, Medicine, aphrodisiac, drug, 药物
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeshoubai/pseuds/Yeshoubai
Summary: 是匈扎是匈扎是匈扎重要的事说三遍，演员是DOLHAI ATTILA 和Szabó.P. Szilveszter飞机上连不上网的痛苦产物。懒得捉虫了，请凑合着吃吧。





	Just三俗药物梗扎主教

**Author's Note:**

> #莫扎特如何自己气自己×
> 
> #预警！预警！Warning！
> 
> #十分没品，直男YY一般的没品！
> 
> #比起说扎主教不如直接说是嫖邵文学
> 
> #没什么关系的一点，那位跑了熟鸭子的先生在我脑海里是homo的脸
> 
> #信我，邵homo也很好吃
> 
> #真的要看吗？
> 
> #那来吧，我们一起手铳

"人该长点记性。"莫扎特忽略了正是那点关心驱使他往大主教寝处迈，只埋怨自己不该，不该在看到科洛雷多明显步伐虚浮强撑病体后还好奇地往他那儿凑。

走廊意外的没有人，他来时唯一见到的是阿尔科伯爵。莫扎特寻了他视野的死角走，所以阿尔科没看到他。他到了目的地。主教大人的房门微微露了个缝。莫扎特挨过去，只是瞄了一眼，就差点惊得跌在地上。

这不是说莫扎特没接着往后看，事实上，他的眼睛就再没挪开过。门缝让他只能看到科洛雷多脖子以下、膝盖往上的部分，在被子和床垫柔和的托举下，那具空有健康表象的颀长躯壳难耐地在床上翻覆动弹。如果不是呼气与低吟透着股燥火，莫扎特大概会以为是一贯端着仪态的大主教胃痛发作。

他忍不住把门缝又推开了些，以看清情欲里的那张面孔。科洛雷多此时脱下了他的长裤，但繁琐的上衣还留着。上衣下摆勉强盖住后臀，落下一层阴影，藏住了他秘处的真容。科洛雷多的手本目的明确地向下摸去，却在中途停住。得了吧，到了这会还不自渎。莫扎特翻了个白眼并夹了一下腿，以抚慰被里面的情形逗得昂首的小小莫扎特。

科洛雷多像在和谁角力。他双手在小腹前似是虚握上什么，自知不能往下碰，但又十分不甘心。最后只好无意义地张开再握住，手指仿佛不知向何处安放似的白白动弹。莫扎特想起那点几百年前教士哄骗虔信的农妇的鬼话——你身体里蹲着个撒旦，只有我神圣的玩意能帮你把他挤出去。谁会信呢，莫扎特信了。因为除非魔鬼蛊惑，科洛雷多现在的行径真不是一般人能想得出来的。

他堆了床上的两个枕头在肚子下面，然后在缝隙中。好，莫扎特开玩笑时也会承认自己是个无赖，可现在的情形，他还真不好意思说出口：这可怜的穆夫提，他泄欲的对象是俩枕头！不过科洛雷多很快就没力气继续动了，莫扎特猜是因为那些不知道怎么反正进了他肚子的那点奇怪东西，除了能叫他想发泄想的发狂，还叫他连动的力气都没有。给宴会上大主教的酒水或菜品里加东西的好绅士目的一下明确出来，小音乐家肃然起敬，决定拔腿离开这是非之地。

他好意给人顺了门，而那坏事的轴承，反在关门时吱嘎作响。科洛雷多勉力看了眼门边，气声叫了句莫扎特。——好，我先进去，等他叫我滚我再回骂一句出来。莫扎特边想，边凑到科洛雷多床边，凑到科洛雷多想去够捉人，但力气不足垂到床边的手臂旁。

科洛雷多可能用了他现在的全部力气，他抓到莫扎特的手臂后就死死地钳住小音乐家的手腕。他借莫扎特锚定自己，从首次得此殊荣的音乐家的指尖开始亲吻。一开始他还带着些矜持，不急不缓地一寸寸吻上他颈边，后来便愈发狂乱讨好。莫扎特发誓，那些操熟过的夜莺中，也没几个这么无力地撕咬他嘴唇不放的。

他把科洛雷多拥着重新放平在床上。他握住那根硬了半天却可怜得没人照料的性器，然后莫扎特见到了科洛雷多对他露出的最好看的一个笑容。这笑容绝不属于一个主教，那是夜间小酒馆里才有的笑容。

科洛雷多笑得很好看。他本来眉眼生得不错，但平素总像被所有能出气的人冒犯了一般绷着脸，好不容易赏脸笑一个，不是在招待客人，就是要惩罚谁——给人一通教训前还要用笑脸以示教养，简直就和他夸人时不带喜色虚伪得不相上下！现在他心无旁骛地用表情表达自己的喜悦了，但莫扎特反而觉得更不舒服。

如今趴在床上取悦着大主教的是莫扎特没错，但他不过是一个意外。如果他不曾好奇，不曾关心，不曾来偷偷探看，现在的亲王主教可不会舒舒服服地闭着眼，被他的音乐家的手伺候得不知今夕何夕。"那家伙，"莫扎特四肢杵在床上，整个人成了笼在科洛雷多身上的一片云，他本来想压到人身上，却又怕把这金贵又难相与的主教压出什么好歹，只好作罢，但他想到了眼下香艳的始作俑者，莫扎特不自觉磨起了后槽牙，"您也要对他这么笑吗？"

回应过来的只有科洛雷多无意义的低吟。他的声音，从一开始的餍足变本加厉，虽然听着还是一般的体乏无力，但现在的尾音里透着一丝猫儿叫春般的燥郁。小音乐家恨恨地在他的雇主肩上咬了一口，除此之外他别无二法，可以说，科洛雷多此时的放荡和脆弱将他吓坏了。他本觉得此人扬一扬眉毛，也能簌簌掉落一串希伯来文音标。而现在，科洛雷多或许仍是教条典籍一般的人，但他被翻到了索多玛城的那页。

"你吻他，你也不会变成盐柱。"莫扎特依稀听到一个声音在耳边讲，随即又有谁唱了反调，"但你转天就会被解雇，只因你睡了个风韵犹存的老男人。"他定了定神，房间里并没有任何人说话，只有科洛雷多的喘息，喘息，湿热的，喘息。那牧羊的亲王抬眼瞧了一眼他的羊羔，眼神却原始混沌，分辨不出面前的是人还是豺狼还是小羊。他什么都看不出，他现在只会投出被诱惑了的目光。

"见鬼。"莫扎特在心底连骂三声，"见鬼，见鬼去吧。我就是个无赖，就这样得了，这可恶的穆夫提。"他几下把科洛雷多的衣服跟自己的裤子全扯下来丢下床，粗鲁地将人翻到侧躺，把自己的那根往科洛雷多手里一送。莫扎特揉了揉科洛雷多涨得可怜兮兮的卵袋，"连他自己都不知道他有多想射出来"，那些下流的字眼不受控地往莫扎特脑袋里跳，他仿佛已经嗅到大主教狼狈的腥涩。莫扎特打了个激灵，险些立刻射在科洛雷多手心里。

他柔声哄着科洛雷多握着阴茎上下撸动，自己则去耐心地揉大主教紧闭的门扉。连浅涉都算不上的扩张毫无快感可言，科洛雷多难耐地低哼，却没做任何抗议的行径，他甚至依然乖顺地，机械地，像工匠抛光木头一样套弄着手中的茎柱。莫扎特无端想起了那些对神学院学生的编排——"他们都是木头，读死书，牧师说什么就是什么，老师说什么就是什么，他们全是穿着袍子的牝鹿，呆傻的，是最容易被骗光钱包的人。不必可怜他们，反正这群读书的也不缺钱。"

牝鹿，牝鹿，跑在森林里的母鹿。它在萨尔茨堡的雪地郊外时隐时现。科洛雷多的嘴唇不时张开，不时闭合。那浪荡而不自知的喘息不绝于耳，有如今的科洛雷多大主教的喘息，也有很多年前还穿着袍子钻研书本的科洛雷多小少爷的喘息。那是很早，很早，很早以前的事，莫扎特那时离出生还早着呢，所以，那群书呆子，万一不幸碰到什么道德败坏的神甫，啊，他讲经时会触摸科洛雷多比现在还要光亮百倍的黑色长发。当他的学生私下请教，他会让他脱下裤子，用他的肚子来装所谓的知识。

全都是无稽又恶劣的揣度，编排。但莫扎特发现自己无法控制思维，他越想停下，那些年轻的科洛雷多青涩又胆怯地被使用的画面就越发鲜明。他克制不住嫉妒，曾有那么多年，他没有机会去在科洛雷多欲火跃动时像今天一般于门口探头探脑。

"科洛雷多，科洛雷多。"

他念咒一样地叫着，他在念咒，中了邪的却是他自己。可能很长一段时间，也可能只是短短一会，莫扎特听不到任何声音，他只能听到自己的心脏快速地捶着他的胸腔，直到有一声不和谐的抽哽加紧了他的鼓点。莫扎特这才注意到自己已经完全打开了科洛雷多，甚至在他不自觉时，他的手指已经寻觅到科洛雷多敏感的那处。而科洛雷多早不能继续他机械性的作业。他双手紧抓着身下的布料，十指皆因用力而发白。久戴权戒的那根手指，戒指周围甚至是一圈不自然的青白。

莫扎特之前用手指泄愤一般的扩张很明显已经超过了科洛雷多所能承受的。也许他起初还可将快感平常对待，但那听不进去叫停求饶，对着那处捅个没完的后续，则让他起码在人手里丢盔卸甲一次。莫扎特停下动作，抽出手，还有点恍神地从科洛雷多腿间蘸出一长丝精水。他顿觉自己没什么实感，哪怕他能鲜明地感受到自己硬胀得难受。

"……莫扎特。"科洛雷多近似呓语一般叫了一声，也不知道他是真的意识到莫扎特在做什么，还是至少听出了声音来源，下意识地嘟囔一声。莫扎特顿觉有个长翅膀的爱神跳进他心里拨弄起竖琴，旁边还有十个淫秽的山羊神吹排箫伴奏。他动了动腰，将自己深深嵌入。但情欲的快感再不能像先前狂热的负面情绪一般蒙蔽他的神智。莫扎特依然能为紧附过来的肠肉濒临高潮，把大概只属于科洛雷多一人的地方浇上他的味道。可他依稀觉得自己被分成了两半。

他的本能让他就着这个被别人的阴谋打碎的科洛雷多纵欲寻欢，但他的灵魂扼住了肉欲的喉咙——莫扎特平和地亲吻科洛雷多情事后水润的唇角。

他翻下床，踱到大主教的桌前乱翻一气。公文，他不屑看，著作，他看不懂，但莫扎特认识五线谱，尤其那些还都是他自己的手笔。他顿了顿，然后尽力把桌子规整，他把一张空白的信纸摆在面前，在上面给低音提琴部写了一串惯是长笛演奏的艳情小调。他又在旋律的基础上不停删删改改，一直到清晨阿尔科推开门大吃一惊，把过于坦然的莫扎特赶回自家听候惩罚。

当科洛雷多醒来时，日头已到中午。他倍感身上被折腾得酸沉。屋里除了这满是荒淫留痕的床，已都被人收拾了一番。这事他的总管不会找其他人代劳。科洛雷多扶着床边颤巍巍下地，去把搭在椅背上的干净常服换上。他注意到一张墨迹斑斑的纸。

他拾了起来，不自觉打着拍子。旋律流于轻浮，虽然动听，但科洛雷多难以承认喜爱。只有最后的鼓点能让他由衷赞叹。他仿佛曾听过这满是热忱的鼓点，就在不久前，在昨夜，在与他紧贴的胸腔中。


End file.
